Big Secret
by hapiObsessed
Summary: Draco has been acting strangely and Hermione is worried about what it means for their relationship...read to find out, and please please review thanks


Big Secret

"He's proposing to her tonight" Pansy said

"Wait how do you even know that?" Ginny asked

"Draco had a ring made and he wasn't sure about it" Pansy said "and I'm the only one he trusted with it"

"Hey!" Ginny said "He's asked me stuff too"

"Well, I'm the only female best friend he has" Pansy said, they sat down outside a table in a small café

"It's so exciting though, he's going to-"

"Shhh, here she comes" Pansy interrupted

"Hey, sorry I'm late" Hermione said walking in slightly short of breath, her cheeks flushed and hair tousled, pulling out a chair and sitting down

"You look…dishevelled" Pansy said a sly smile on her face "Draco give you a good work out?"

"Oh shut up" Hermione said subconsciously running her fingers through her hair trying to fix it, both the other women laughed

"How are you?" Ginny asked

"I'm good" Hermione replied "How are you guys doing, we haven't gotten together in a long time"

"This baby is tap dancing on my bladder since it learned how to move" Pansy said exasperated "and my damned clothes don't fit anymore, and if Ron sends me any more doughnuts I'm going to kill him" rubbing her belly Pansy made to get up and walk to the toilet

"Is she ok?" Hermione asked

"The pregnancy has just been hard on her" Ginny said "and mum insisted she stay at the burrow until Ron comes back" the waiter showed up with the drinks they had ordered as well as a basket of bread and butter "how's Draco?" she asked trying not to look too obvious, but noticing Hermione was completely oblivious, and was blushing

"He's good, but he seems to be distracted lately, I can't put my finger on it, but there is definitely something"

"What do you mean?" Ginny asked

"Well everything is still the same, he's just…jumpy and he keeps telling me he's fine but I just, you don't date someone for five years and not know that there is something wrong, and he keeps distracting me with sex" Hermione said taking a sip of her drink, just as Pansy came back

"I'm sure he's fine" Pansy said

"He's acting strange though; I hope he isn't freaking out coz our anniversary is coming up in a few days, six years, I mean that's big…really big and-" Hermione began her breathing coming out in small pants "I think I'm freaking out"

"Hermione, calm down you love the man, and he loves you, that's it" Pansy said

"And you know he wouldn't do anything to hurt you" Ginny said, Hermione shrugged

"Anyway, how are you, how are Ron and Harry?" Hermione asked

"I miss him, I miss my goofy man" Pansy said. The relationship between Ron and Pansy was just as shocking as the one with Hermione and Draco, they complimented each other perfectly, Ron being more on the shy and reserved side and Pansy who was more up front with her feelings and had a lot of love to give, love that she had often misplaced with Draco in Hogwarts but that now was accepted wholly by Ron, being married for three years after dating each other for one they were made for married life Pansy the doting wife who was now expecting their first child . As for Harry and Ginny, they were just as in love as they had always been, being in love and enjoying the simplicity that life was without the threat of imminent death.

Draco and Hermione had, had a one night stand a seven years ago, both not knowing how to deal with the situation but knowing that they felt something stronger than they ever had before, seeing each other every so often while out at clubs and bars, one night they had one too many drinks and ended up succumbing to the sexual tension between them and sleeping with each other again. Over the next few months they saw each other at least three times a week that often ended with their sexual needs being satisfied, after a few months of doing this thing that had no name and that had them screaming at each other half the time due to their own frustration in the situation and jealousy when other people would show any interest, they decided to give an actual relationship a try, the rest was history, they had been together ever since moving in together into a penthouse that Draco had been given by his parents after he had decided to move out of the Malfoy Manor, after protest from Hermione, who had insisted that they get their own place together, he dismissed this completely:

"Hermione, I'm your boyfriend and you going to move in with me, and one day I'm going to be your husband and I'm going to buy you a house, deal with it woman" were the words he said to her, the same words that convinced her that she was most definitely in love with him.

Walking into their apartment Hermione dropped her keys in a bowl on a table near the door, it had been a few days since the lunch and today was their anniversary, she shrugged her coat off and hung it on the coat rack walking into the kitchen she went to the fridge opening it hoping to find something that would catch her eye but when nothing did she closed it and made her way to the bedroom, walking in she saw Draco with his back turned holding a different suit in each hand examining them each, hearing her walk in he jumped a threw them down on the bed

"Hey" he said shyly

"Hi" she said "what are you doing?" she walked up to him

"Um, just uh looking through some stuff" he said putting his arms around her and leaning down to kiss her cheek

"Draco" she began just as he began kissing her neck "I actually need to talk to you"

"About what?" he said into her neck still kissing at it

"What is going on with you?" she said wiggling her way out of his arms, he frowned "I mean, are you ok? Are we ok?"

"Yeah, why would you think otherwise?" he said with a worried look in his eye

"It's just, I don't know, Draco you've been acting differently and I don't know why" she walked out of the room towards the kitchen again to pour herself a drink and gulping it down

"Look I know I have been a little off lately, but honestly nothing is wrong" he said following her to the kitchen, taking the glass from her and taking her hands in his "and we are fine, better than fine"

"Why were you pulling out suits?" she asked quietly, leaning into him

"I was going to surprise you with dinner tonight" he said "you in the mood to get all dressed up for me?"

"I don't know" she said

"Come on love, I want to make it up to you" he said, she nodded with a smile on her face

"Ok" she said "what should I wear, where are we going?"

"Well that's a surprise too, so just wear something nice" he said leaning in to kiss her cheek "I have to run out and get some stuff sorted out before dinner, I'll be back soon"

"Ok" she said. Soon enough she had finished getting herself ready putting on her heels that completed her look that consisted of a knee length body hugging white strapless dress, her hair was down in its usual curly mess, she wore the pair of emerald studs that Draco had given her for their second anniversary, and she had a golden clutch matching her heels, her make-up was light

"Wow, you look amazing" Draco said walking into the closet where Hermione had been getting ready, he wrapped his arm around her waist planting a kiss on her lips, smiling at him she pressed another kiss to his lips, he was dressed in a light grey suite and a pale blue shirt with the top two buttons undone

"You look very handsome, and I'm still curious about where we're going" she said wrapping her arms around his neck leaning in to kiss him again "we could just stay here, take a bath together" she continued suggestively, he groaned into her ear

"Don't tempt me woman" he said running his hands down her back to cup her bottom giving it a squeeze "But we have to go" he released her "come on" they walked out of the apartment, out of the building to the apparation point.

Opening her eyes she found herself standing on a dock that was lined with candles leading up to a table that was set for two, just behind it was a boat

"Oh my god" Hermione breathed "Draco this…this is so beautiful" he wrapped his arm around her waist pulling her to him gently, he lead them down the dock to the table pulling the chair out for her, when she sat down he leaned in and kissed her just under her ear before moving to sit down across from her "I can't believe you did this"

"Well you've made me a different man" he said smirking at her "you hungry?" she nodded still in awe by their surroundings, waving his hand over the table food appeared on their plates along with an ice bucket with a bottle of Champaign in it. They ate their meal enjoying conversation and each other's company soon they finished eating Draco taking her hand and motioning for them to stand

"Where are we going?" she said getting up finishing off her flute of Champaign

"To the boat" he said, she grabbed her bag and went with him to the boat, leading her in, he pulled her forward to walk ahead of him his arms wrapped around her from behind

"Tonight has been so great Drake" she said leaning back into him enjoying the feel of his arms around her, the dimmed lights and the smell of the ocean mixed in with the light scent of flowers, they walked to the door to the bedroom Hermione reached forward to open it the scent of roses hit her whether it was coming from the candles or the rose petals laid out on the bed, walking out of his arms to the bed, her eye caught by the small sparkle there, reaching for it she found a rose gold engagement ring, she sucked in breath her mouth falling open, she turned to Draco, he was now on one knee in front of her, covering her mouth with her left hand in shock, he smiled at her

"I've been trying to figure out a way to do this for what seems like forever even though it's been about a week, but all I can think of is that I love you" Draco said rubbing his hands against his thighs "and it scares the shit out of me to think of a life without you, and I don't want to, Hermione you make me happier than I could have ever imagined and the best gift you could give would be to allow me to spend the rest of my life with you, marry me Hermione?" she wiped the tears from her eyes

"Oh Draco" was all she managed to get out before taking his face in both her hands leaning forward to plant a kiss on his lips

"I'll take that as a yes?" he said once they pulled apart from each other

"Yes, a million times yes, I love you so much" she said, he had the biggest smile on his face reaching up to take the ring from her and slipping it onto her ring finger, then kissing her once again.

Waking up the next morning Hermione smiled, the warmth that surrounded her was exhilarating, Draco had his arm around her and he was still asleep with his head snuggled into her neck, their naked bodies wrapped around each other, she lifted her left hand looking at the ring that now rested there she smiled, a rush of happiness washed over her, she ran her hand over Draco's arm before closing her eyes again and drifting off.

(AN: wanted to take a shot at a fic that was less sex based and focused more on the romance between Draco and Hermione hope you all liked it, let me know if you think should write more of these…review review review ;-) below is a link for anyone who wants to see what Hermione's ring looks like to me)

item/726095-JWL440/Dazzling-0-82-Carat-Rose


End file.
